The Reason Her Tears Fall
by fluffyandkagura
Summary: Takes place after high school. Puck left town after Sectionals and no one’s seen him since. A car accident throws Quinn Fabray back into his life. Summary sucks. Rated T for Puck’s angry language and some sexual innuendos.


The Reason Her Tears Fall

Summary- Takes place after high school. Puck left town after Sectionals and no one's seen him since. A car accident throws Quinn Fabray back into his life. Summary sucks. Rated T for Puck's angry language and some sexual innuendos.

A/N- Yet another Glee fic! Oh my goodness, this is so much longer than I thought it would be. Hope you enjoy! Slightly Christmassy, so give me a Christmas review!! They make Glee children sing those high notes!

* * *

Quinn drove down the darkened road, crying. She cried a lot these days. More than she ever used to. It was about two years since graduation, and her daughter, her beautiful daughter, was three now.

Quinn loved her daughter more than anything. But sometimes it was hard. All she saw when she looked at her was her father, Noah. Quinn couldn't bear to think of him as Puck anymore. Puck was her friend, her lover, the only other one in the world who could relate. Noah could just be a father who wasn't there, a stranger.

She hadn't seen Finn since graduation either. All she knew was that he was still with Rachel, and they planned on going to the same college. Noah had left McKinley High a month early and no one knew where he had gone.

It was Christmas Eve. Quinn had no one. Her parents still weren't talking to her, and all of her friends had taken a back seat to the baby, and now she had no one. She wanted to give her daughter Christmas, however, and so they were on their way to a motel so at least she could see some Christmas Decorations. Quinn's favorite Christmas song, White Christmas, was playing softly in the car, and still the tears fell.

"Mommy?" the small voice piped from the back, sounding like her father.

"Yes?" she answered back.

"Are we there yet?" she asked. Quinn smiled, and found herself, once again, marveling at the fact that the adorable little girl in the backseat was actually hers.

"Not yet, honey." She replied.

It was a few minutes later when Quinn flipped the station. Some oldies song that she had heard once before but couldn't name came on. She hummed quietly until it finished, giving way to a more familiar song. It took a few seconds for her to realize where she'd heard it before, until the singing started.

_"Where it began," _Oh no. No, this wasn't happening.

_"I can't begin to begin to knowin'"_ Why now? Why tonight? The voice wasn't Puck's but it reminded her of…everything.

_"Hands, touching hands," _It continued, each word earning another tear. It got worse, until the chorus.

_"Oh__, sweet Caroline, Good times never seem so good__; __I've been inclined, to believe it never would,"_ Quinn broke down. Sobs escaped her lips, and tears blurred her vision. She tried to calm herself, remembering that the roads were icy, and needed her to be attentive.

It was too late, and the car began to swerve, to spin and jerk. Quinn had no control anymore, and couldn't stop the chain of events. The song still played, and the happy tune did even more to kill her, and eventually she could do nothing more than curl into a ball, a sobbing figure, listing to her child in the backseat, crying or laughing she couldn't tell which.

It was over quickly, and they landed in a ditch with a crash. Quinn felt her head smack against dash, but felt no pain. When she was sure the car was still, she turned to see her daughter was perfectly fine, laughing even. Quinn couldn't cry anymore, but lay still, trying to force herself to move, to do something. The song on the radio faded, but still played in her ears, this time in a different voice.

She heard footsteps crunching in the snow, and knocking on the window. Quinn knew her door was locked, and was aware that she had to open it for whoever it was. But she couldn't move.

The sound of glass breaking was audible through her hazy state, and the shards fell gently on her body, feeling like drops of rain. Hands pulled her out of the car, and she couldn't figure out why she wasn't allowed to just stay where she was. Once she was out of the car, however, she saw the orange glow of flames, and realized her car was on fire.

"My baby!" she cried, praying the stranger hadn't left the baby all alone.

"She's out." The voice (it belonged to a man) answered her. It wasn't the words that startled her the most, but the voice. She knew the voice, but she hadn't ever thought she'd see him again. Maybe she was dead?

"Thank you," was all she could say.

* * *

Quinn didn't remember falling asleep, but when she woke up, she was on someone's couch. She couldn't remember who. She sat up slowly, every muscle in her body aching. The house she was in wasn't huge. She was on a couch with one window behind her, and the rest of the living room was fairly normal. It was a few minutes before she remembered what happened.

"Hello!?" She called, suddenly panicked. She looked around, trying to figure out whose house she might be in. No pictures could be found anyone around, and Quinn took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Quinn, what's wrong?" and it all came back. Quinn looked up at the face of Noah Puckerman, the man she thought she never thought she'd see again.

"Puck?" She whispered. He sat down next to her.

"Thank God you woke up. I was afraid you went into a coma or something." He said, obviously worried about nothing.

"Why…how did you find me?" she asked.

"You're damn lucky I was driving down the same road. God, you could have been killed! Why the hell weren't you looking where you were going?!" he practically yelled at her. She flinched.

"I don't need this. I'm leaving. "She said, and stood up. He stood up also, and forced her back down.

"You're not going anywhere. You just got into a crash, you should at least stay here tonight." He said, his voice softer than before. She was silent for a moment.

"Where's my daughter?" she asked quietly.

"She's upstairs watching a movie." He answered.

"What movie?" Quinn asked suspiciously. He was quiet for a second.

"Knocked Up, okay? Do I look like the kind of guy who has Bambie on DVD?" he asked. Quinn chuckled.

"I have her favorite movie in my purse. Go put it on for her before my kid starts asking me if I wanna do it doggie style." She said. He laughed, and went upstairs. While he was up there, she began to look around the house. It wasn't what she would have pictured Puck's house like. It was too…boring. It didn't look like Puck at all. But then, she figured that he could have changed since she last saw him.

He came back down the stairs after a few minutes.

"Finding Nemo is her favorite movie?" he asked. She nodded. He looked down for a minute, and Quinn couldn't tell what he was thinking.

"She's…she's my daughter, right? That's her?" he asked slowly.

"Yes. That's her." Quinn answered. Puck ran a hand over his face, considering this.

"Does she know? Does she know anything about me?" he asked. Quinn willed the tears to stop falling.

"She's a little too young to comprehend everything. I just tell her that her father is a good person who loves her." She said.

"Have you shown her any pictures? Does she know I'm her dad?" He asked, urgently.

"Puck, you have to understand. I've been doing my best to…keep you out of her life." She said. Puck swallowed, and sat down next to her.

"Quinn. She's not going to be three forever. Eventually she'll figure it out. She'll put two and two together. Mom's not married. Dad's not there. It's not going to take long. What then?" he asked. Quinn thought for a minute, and before long, she couldn't hold it in any longer. She wrapped her arms around Puck's torso, and let the tears fall.

He wasn't expecting Quinn to do that. Shocked, he somehow managed to return the hug, and started rubbing her back, doing his best to help. They sat like that for about five minutes before Quinn finally pulled away.

"Puck, it has been so hard. When I told you that I wanted to do this alone, it was selfish. I wanted the stress to stop, but I wasn't thinking about my daughter." She said.

"What's her name?" he asked softly.

"Anna." She answered.

"Quinn, she needs a father. And she deserves to know who I am." Puck said.

"It's Christmas tomorrow. Maybe we should tell her then." Quinn said. Puck nodded. Quinn got up, and looked around the house.

"Speaking of Christmas, where are all your decorations? No tree?" she asked him playfully.

"Yeah, I actually don't celebrate Christmas. Jewish, remember?" he replied. Quinn looked at him again. She didn't want to, but the tears started to fall again.

"God Quinn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…" he tried, but she stopped him.

"It's not you. It's the whole situation." She said, and he got off the couch to wrap her in a hug.

"It's my whole life. Puck, I just can't do it anymore." She cried into his chest. He pulled her away so he could look at her. He put his hand on her cheek, and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"Quinn. You don't have to do this alone." He said. They looked at each other for a long time until finally he bent down and kissed Quinn. She planned on pushing him away. She didn't want this. But the taste of his lips brought back too many memories. They stood there for what seemed like forever, just kissing and touching. When Quinn had known Puck, he would have allowed his hands to go under her shirt, but know, they had both grown older. They both knew the consequences of going too far.

Finally, they pulled away. Quinn looked at Puck.

"We shouldn't have done that." Quinn said. Puck dropped his hands from Quinn's waist and walked away from her.

"Why the hell not?! God, Quinn, we're both single. We have a baby together! A baby you won't even let me see, who doesn't even know I exist! Quinn when you told me you wanted to raise our daughter by yourself it was the most painful thing that ever happened to me. We've both grown up now, if I want to kiss you, I'm going to kiss you!" he practically screamed at her. His face changed as he said this, and the anger vanished.

"If I want to hold you, I'm going to hold you." He said walking back to her again, and held her close to him.

"You know, I don't think that you and I got to go to Prom together." He said quietly.

"What?" Quinn asked, taken aback.

"I left before I could take you to Prom. I wish I could have." Puck clarified. He took Quinn's hand in his own, and wrapped a hand around her waist. He then picked her arm up, and put it on his shoulder. Quietly, Puck started to hum under his breath. It took a few seconds before Quinn recognized the song as "You and Me" by Lifehouse. Quinn smiled. They swayed back and forth as Puck began to sing the first verse. When the chorus started, Quinn joined him and they were singing together. He spun her, and she smiled. They began moving back and forth when Puck started the second verse, and Puck held her even closer. Just as the chorus began for the second time, he spun her again, and then dipped her. This time she actually laughed, and he pulled her back up. They swayed a bit more, and he spun her two times in a row, and when she looked at his face again, he was smiling too.

"This was way nicer than Prom." She said. He laughed.

"What was Prom like?" he asked.

"I didn't go. No boy at school wanted to be my date. Not when I was pregnant."

"I'm sorry I left." He said.

"It's not your fault. I practically asked you to leave." She replied. They walked over to the couch. "I'm really happy I saw you today Puck. I miss you." She said. Puck smiled, and shifted her onto his lap.

"I'm happy too. And, I really want to be a bigger part of your life, Quinn. And of our daughter's." he said.

"I'd like that too." She said.

"So, tomorrow. We'll tell her?" Puck asked. Quinn nodded. She fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

A/N- That's all folks! Comment if you want a chapter about Anna learning about Puck. BTW, I chose Anna because I like the name and it's Jewish so that's a plus! Haha. PLEASE review, they help me write more Glee!


End file.
